vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Trevor Belmont (Castlevania - Netflix)
|-|Season 3= |-|Season 1&2= Summary Trevor Belmont is the last surviving member of the Belmont clan, a family who dedicated their lives to fight creatures of darkness commanded by Dracula and protect mankind. However, rumors spread that the Belmont clan practiced black magic attracting evil to them, causing the family to be exiled and excommunicated by the Church and their house was attacked by a mob, a event that left a scar on his left eye. After this, he traveled the world alone, learning to not trust people for what happened, only resuming his role as a hunter of the Belmont Clan after joining forces with Sypha Belnades (Whose words, alongside the Elder Speaker's, helped Trevor to accept his role) and later Alucard to fight the creatures of the night and stop Dracula from killing all human life Later, after defeating Dracula alongside his friends, Trevor left The Belmont Hold to Alucard, naming him its last protector, and joined forces with Sypha once again, to help each other in more adventures Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, at least 8-C with The Morning Star Whip Name: Trevor Belmont Origin: Castlevania Netflix Series Gender: Male Age: Early 20s Classification: Human, Vampire and Demon hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Blocked and dodged arrows without looking, while fighting priests), Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with Swords, Knives, Axes and specially Whips. He has proven himself capable of extreme accuracy with his whip and held his own in a sword duel with Alucard, a master swordsman. He is also quite capable with other weapons, being able to hurl spears and axes with deadly accuracy), Stealth Mastery, Danmaku (With his throwing knives), Social Influencing (Managed to make an entire mob to attack a priest based on his argumentation, was immediately able to form a military defense against the night horde with Sypha, a priest and a group of terrified peasants. During the battle, he was able to leverage each of his allies abilities to great effect), Martial Arts (Capable of fighting physically against Vampires and against many men, even while drunk), Holy Manipulation, Durability Negation, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation with The Leather Whip and Morning Star Whip (Stated that his whip is special against monsters, vampires and demons, triggering an inner explosion when hitting them that bypasses durability to an extent, the Morning Star Whip can also scorch and explode his enemies and stretch to reach far greater distances than it normally can), Limited Tolerance to Pain (Capable of fighting even after getting kicked in his lower parts twice, kept fighting after getting hit by sharp claws without having his performance impaired) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can fight people who can harm him, defeated The Demon Priest and many other powerful monsters, who are stronger than regular demons whose are capable of tearing humans apart. His Short Sword and Leather Whip can hurt Alucard. The Belmont Sword is capable of hurting and killing the Minotaur, who's this strong via sheer size and could shook the whole Belmont Hold with his punches, it also managed to decapitate a weakened Dracula), at least Building level with The Morning Star Whip (Can badly hurt Dracula even when not imploding him, who withstood this without difficulty, can also generate this much energy with its strikes). His Whip also negates the durability of supernatural beings (The whip reacts to monsters and make them combust, exploding them from inside) Speed: Subsonic (Can move faster than the human eye and blitzed trained priests, easily dodged arrows, managed to react to Alucard's speed and later briefly kept up with Dracula) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Could match Alucard's casual strength for a moment) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can hurt demons with physicals blows only, sent a giant bat flying with a kick, which destroyed a wooden bookcase, punched the demon Priest hard enough to also send him flying) Durability: Small Building level (Survived being near the explosion of the Morning Star Whip, can resist attacks from most demons, endured being swatted away by the Cyclops, hits from the Minotaur, and endured hits from Dracula's Generals, survived being struck by Dracula multiple times) Stamina: High, ran from a mob for several minutes while fighting trained priests, fought many monsters without rest, and managed to defeat them Range: Extended melee range normally, tens of meters with his whip. Standard Equipment: Belmont_Sword.png|Trevor with the Belmont Sword File:Short_Sword.png|Trevor with the Short Sword File:Morning_Star.jpg|Trevor with the Morning Star File:Trevor_Whips_Season_3.jpg|Trevor dual wielding whips File:Trevor_Whips_Season_3_2.jpg|Trevor dual wielding whips 2 * Belmont Sword: A Sword inherited from his ancestor Leon Belmont, it is sharp and durable enough to decapitate a weakened Dracula * Knifes and Short Sword: Throwing knives that Trevor carries with him, although not particularly powerful on their own, he carries several of them and they complement his fighting style, serving as support, they were deadly against The Cyclops, for example * The Morning Star: A legendary, feared chain whip from the Belmont Clan, even Dracula knows it and Carmilla was afraid of its power. This whip is powerful enough to completely destroy vampires and is far superior to the Leather Whip, which can destroy demons like Gaibon in a single blow. It was capable of even badly hurting Dracula in the final battle. Trevor also carries his regular Leather Whip, which is also enhanced to fight the creatures of the night, in Season 3, he is capable of Dual Wielding them to produce devastating results Intelligence: Gifted. Trevor is an exceptional warrior, completely versed in the Belmont family's studies on monsters and the supernatural. As the last Belmont, he is quite possibly the foremost expert in the world on monsters and demons. Examples of his knowledge in use are applying salt to weapons and consecrating his family whip to kill demons. It was also Trevor's knowledge of cyclops that allowed him to save Sypha Belnades's life. Also, his knowledge and excommunication from the church has made him very aware of the dangers of mob mentality as well as being resistant to it. A lifetime of being the scapegoat for problems has taught him how to avoid the threat his fellow citizens pose to him. His experience helped him protect the idealistic speakers from the Church and the mob as he was able to anticipate the worst. Trevor is a cynical man; perhaps because he has seen what lies can do to those who believe them. He is skeptical of fantastical beliefs, sometimes to a fault as in the case of the Sleeping Warrior story. In the battle for Gresit, Trevor proved himself to be a brave commander and marvelous tactician. He was immediately able to form a military defense against the night horde with Sypha, a priest and a group of terrified peasants. During the battle, he was able to leverage each of his allies abilities to great effect. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Weapon Mastery: Trevor is a master with his family whip and shortsword. He has proven himself capable of extreme accuracy with his whip and held his own in a sword duel with Alucard; Alucard being a master swordsman. He is also quite capable with other weapons, being able to hurl spears and axes with deadly accuracy. * Expert Combatant: Trevor is an exceptional warrior. He is in peak physical condition and possesses "reflexes like a cat". He was able to win in a bar brawl against four opponents while smashed drunk. When sober, he is nigh unbeatable to all but the mightiest of monsters. Note: Not to be confused with his Game counterpart Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Castlevania Category:Netflix Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Holy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Whip Users Category:Hunters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Brawlers Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Durability Negation Users